On aurait raté ça !
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: FE8 Yaoi CormagXArtur OS tout modeste... Artur s'inquiète quand il assiste, impuissant, à la chute de Cormag suite à l'attaque d'un archer. Il fait tout pour le retrouver et le soigner avant qu'il ne meurt. Des avis? :3


Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra (comment ça pseudo trop long? XD)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient concernant l'univers et les personnages (sauf la cartouche de jeu ! XD)

Rated : M pour une scène yaoi (un lemon) explicite. Cependant, il n'est pas indispensable à la compréhension du texte, libre à vous de passer :D

Pairing : CormagXArtur YAOI

Note : La lecture des soutiens Cormag-Artur et Artur-Joshua est bien utile ^^

**Ce one-shot est le premier que j'écris de fire emblem. J'ai d'autres synopsis de prêt et une fic de 3-4 chapitres en synopsis également. Si ce one-shot a un peu de succès, je travaillerais sur mes synopsis :D (y'a du JoshuaXArtur notamment)**

* * *

ONE SHOT

_On aurait raté ça !_

« Sieur Cormag ! »

Affairé à armer sa wyverne, Cormag se retourna et afficha un grand sourire devant Artur qui arrivait en courant.

« Mais voilà notre ami, Artur ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- Sieur Cormag… Une…»

Artur s'arrêta un instant à bout de souffle.

« Vous avez couru de l'autre bout du camp ? »

Il acquiesça devant le regard effaré du lancier.

« Mais que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Une attaque surprise ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Cormag finit d'armer Genarog en un instant et s'élança immédiatement dans les airs, prêt à aider les autres de la petite armée. Il remercia Artur d'un geste de la main, et, bientôt, il ne le vit plus et se concentra sur le combat qui s'annonçait violent. Au loin, il voyait l'armada de monstre de toutes les classes, comme si les Ruines même s'étaient étendues sur le reste de Magvel.

Artur ne tarda pas à reprendre son souffle et retourna vers le campement. Cette fois, on l'avait assigné aux soins pour le retour des blessés. Il avait protesté, prétextant que sa classe lui donnait un net avantage sur les monstres, mais les jumeaux avaient été formels. Il avait donc obéi.

Le roux détestait rester ainsi en dernière ligne à attendre les blessés. D'une part, il avait l'horrible impression du calme avant la tempête et n'étant pas d'un naturel téméraire et tête brûlée, il était mal à l'aise. Et d'autre part, il n'aimait pas savoir que son ami wyverne se battait sous la pluie de flèches sans son soutien auprès de lui.

* * *

Comme il l'avait supposé, la bataille était redoutable. Cormag redoublait d'efforts pour ne pas se faire toucher par les archers et plusieurs fois, il remercia le pégase de Tana qui, au loin, hurlait quand Genarog n'avait pas vu une flèche.

Il ne volait pas trop haut encore, histoire de toucher avec plus de précision les monstres qui devenaient de plus en plus nombreux. Il lança un coup d'œil vers le groupement des 'fantassins'. Il n'y vit pas Artur. Il trouva cela étrange, d'habitude, ce dernier était toujours près de lui en combat, ou… Il chercha Joshua des yeux. Il savait que ce dernier s'amusait souvent à parier avec Artur, ne se gênant pas pour abuser de son honnêteté un peu naïve. Ses yeux attrapèrent une tête rouge.

Aussitôt, il s'élança vers lui. En le cherchant, il avait remarqué qu'un monstre avait surgi derrière lui et que, occupé avec un autre, il ne pouvait le tuer à temps. Cormag le tua d'un coup de lance bien placé.

« Merci, Cormag !

- De rien. Où est Artur ?

- Aucune idée… »

Joshua fronça les sourcils. Il était de notoriété presque publique que, quand le moine n'était pas avec le wyverne, il était avec lui. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre quand Cormag s'envola, visiblement préoccupé.

« Tss… Peut-être est-il simplement au campement… »

Joshua soupira et se reprit bien vite il avait de la compagnie.

* * *

Aux portes du camp, Artur veillait. Il pouvait voir la bataille d'ici et même en entendre le vacarme. Une chose était sûre, ce devait être la bataille la plus rude de tout leur voyage. Il sursauta en remarquant qu'un revenant était tout proche de la place.

« Ils… se rapprochent de nous ? »

Artur se calma, évita de paniquer. Cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient êtres attaqués. Il devait rassembler les personnes restantes et capables de se battre. Malheureusement, il en restait peu… Les rares présents n'étaient pas capables de se battre bien longtemps. Seuls Saleh et Ewan, pouvaient défendre la place décemment et peut-être certains mercenaires de la bande de Gerik…

« Il faut prévenir les autres !»

Aussi sec, Artur courut vers la place centrale et alerta Vanessa, une cavalière pégase, pour qu'elle aille chercher des renforts pour la défense du camp. Elle ne rechigna pas, et, avec l'honneur qui caractérise les Frelians, s'envola dans les airs.

Artur se dépêcha ensuite de prévenir le sage et le druide de se préparer et de rassembler les combattants et magiciens restants pour se préparer au combat. Saleh acquiesça sans problème et silencieusement, Ewan se montra plus énergique et motivé et cela rassura un peu Artur. Il n'était pas d'un naturel très confiant.

Le moine soupira et serra son livre sous son bras, prêt à se battre malgré tout. Il posa ses yeux dans le ciel, attendant un signe de la part de Vanessa. Il fallait faire vite.

* * *

Dans le ciel, l'inquiétude de Cormag se décuplait. Artur était si puissant, on ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé en renfort ou aux soins des blessés, si ? Il évita de justesse un coup meurtrier et se reprit quand Genarog se mit à grogner.

« Oui je ne suis pas concentré, je sais… Tu veux qu'on aille voir au campement s'il y est vraiment? »

L'animal grogna de nouveau, comme acquiesçant. Le lancier esquissa un sourire et, avisant le chemin qui était libre, se dirigea rapidement vers le campement. Au moins, il saurait si tout allait bien et pourrait se battre l'esprit tranquille. Il évita nombre de coups, voyageant entre les ennemis, les tuant ou les blessant gravement au passage, filant _droit vers les portes du campement._

Un sourire s'accrocha aux lèvres du moine. Dans le ciel, cette forme bleutée armée d'une lance, c'était Cormag ! Vanessa avait fait vite pour envoyer du renfort ! Il s'approcha de la porte pour signaler sa présence, mais il se liquéfia sur place quand il aperçut un projectile filer droit vers la wyverne. Une flèche ! Même plusieurs !

« Cormag ! »

Ce fut inutile, sa voix, trop faible, ne parvint pas aux oreilles du cavalier ailé et il ne put que se figer en le voyant tomber comme une pierre. Il lâcha son livre de magie, ne comprenant pas encore ce qu'il venait de voir : Cormag tomber de plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol. Quelles étaient ses chances de survie ? Non… Artur n'osait pas y croire et, rien qu'à l'idée de la mort de son ami, il était affolé et ne pouvait plus penser à rien.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire… Oui, que pouvait-il faire ? Courir là-bas, là où il avait peut-être eu l'impression qu'il était tombé ? Et s'il était mort ? Et s'il était gravement blessé ? Il ne pouvait même pas aller le rejoindre pour être sûr qu'un soigneur était proche de lui ! Il serra son poing contre son cœur, les yeux fermés et implorant la Lumière de sauver la vie de son ami.

Il baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il avait fait tomber son tome de lumière. Il le ramassa distraitement, le regard perdu dans ses pensées, l'esprit perdu dans la peur. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer que… que son ami était peut-être mort… Non, c'était trop !

« Hé ! »

Un monstre s'effondra juste derrière Artur, il fit volte-face et remarqua Forde, un des cavaliers.

« Vous savez que dormir sur un champ de bataille est dangereux ?

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? rétorqua un cavalier vert.

- Hm… Frère Artur, vous devriez vous placer derrière nous pour les combats.

- Pour une fois, tu fais preuve d'un peu de stratégie, Forde.

- Avez-vous entendu ce bruit, Frère Artur ? Je crois que quelqu'un a parlé… »

Le jeune moine restait immobile malgré les pics que se lançaient Kyle et Forde. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer alors rire… Il ne pouvait pas rire non, pas en admettant cette éventualité. Et si… si Cormag était mort ?

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le calme était revenu. Les combattants en pleine santé étaient en train de brûler les cadavres des monstres, aidés par les mages, baignant dans une odeur infecte de chair carbonisée. Les soigneurs tournaient parmi les débris fumants de la rixe, à la recherche des blessés et parfois, des morts. Artur parcourait désespérément le champ de bataille, courant de cadavre en cadavre avec la peur d'y deviner le visage de son ami.

Continuant de prier intérieurement, il s'effondra au milieu des débris quand, après deux longues heures, il ne le trouvait toujours pas. Serrant son poing contre son cœur, il suppliait la Lumière de garder son ami en vie. Après un moment à supplier ainsi, il se releva, le regard toujours perdu dans une mer d'angoisse.

Sur le court chemin du retour, il croisa Tana, une des pégases et lui demanda si elle n'avait pas vu son camarade sur dragon. Elle répondit, étonnée, que Cormag n'était pas du genre à se faire avoir facilement et que, s'il était tombé, il était assez entraîné et habile pour y avoir survécu.

Cela rassura un peu Artur…

Puis, le couvre-feu sonnant, Artur se résolut à quitter l'entrée du camp d'où il surveillait les alentours. Il alla dîner, la majorité de ses pensées et de ses prières toujours dirigées vers Cormag. Cependant, il n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Il avait certes des faiblesses, des peurs (notamment une phobie monstre des araignées dont Lute profitait allègrement), un tempérament calme et une honnêteté un peu candide, mais il était juste et obstiné quand il le fallait. Il voulait retrouver Cormag, il y arriverait.

Ainsi, bravant le couvre-feu instauré pour la sécurité, il quitta le campement durant la nuit. Il voyagea entre les tentes le plus silencieusement du monde, espérant que son habit blanc ne se remarquerait pas de trop. Il aperçut, autour du feu, la bande des mercenaires de Gerik et se rassura en voyant qu'ils discutaient joyeusement.

Il continua ses recherches sur le champ de bataille, et, progressivement, s'en éloigna vers les rochers d'une petite montagne qui bordait la zone. Il y passa une bonne partie de la nuit, sans succès. Un peu avant l'aube, fatigué, il retourna au campement.

« Lumière… Faites qu'il soit toujours en vie… »

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le wyverne se serait bien mis à hurler de douleur. Dieu qu'il avait mal ! Il referma les yeux immédiatement, les crispant ainsi que ses mains. Il sentait le froid qui lui mordait la peau. Dans quel état était-il ? Il s'en fichait un peu sur le moment. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger aussi, il murmura le nom de sa wyverne, espérant que cette dernière allait bien, ou du moins, mieux que lui.

Il esquissa un sourire de soulagement, hélas déformé par la douleur, quand un grognement faible lui parvint aux oreilles. Genarog était très probablement trop blessée pour aller chercher du secours mais au moins, elle était vivante.

Il tenta de bouger. Erreur. Il poussa un cri. Il devait avoir les jambes complètement brisées il ne les sentait même plus. Ses bras n'étaient pas mieux, il ne pouvait en bouger qu'un et encore, cela lui demandait tellement d'effort qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire bien longtemps. Il sentait un objet étranger à son corps qui se soulevait en même temps que sa respiration. Il supposa que c'était une des flèches mais, heureusement, elle était loin de son cœur et son armure avait très bien rempli son rôle. Il eut quelque réconfort quand, usant de ses maigres forces, la wyverne s'approcha pour lui lécher le visage, enlevant une partie de l'épaisse couche de sang qui avait séché.

« Merci… »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Un murmure douloureux qui lui arrachait presque des gémissements. Il avait dû se blesser au torse aussi… Il avait de la chance en fait. Après une chute pareille, il était presque sûr de mourir. Il ouvrit les yeux. S'il était en vie malgré une chute mortelle c'est que Genarog…

Il voulut se redresser en voyant l'état de son destrier ailé, mais il ne poussa qu'un énième cri. Elle était en aussi mauvais état que lui ! Elle avait dû prendre le choc de plein fouet et le garder entre ses ailes pour lui assurer la survie… Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qui s'était passé pendant la chute. Il avait revu le film de sa vie passer en accéléré, ça c'était sûr, mais après ?

Il avait revu Genarog au tout début de son apprentissage de cavalier wyverne. Les chutes et les blessures qu'elle lui avait si gracieusement offertes… Il avait revu Glen qui s'occupait de lui. Eux qui combattaient pour la glorieuse patrie, déchue maintenant, de Grado. La cérémonie où Glen était devenu la Pierre de Soleil. Et il avait aussi vu son ami Artur. Un des seuls, qui, malgré son pays d'origine, acceptait de lui faire confiance… Le seul qui ne se méfiait absolument pas de lui parce qu'il avait trahi sa patrie.

Il bougea son bras pour caresser le museau de la wyverne et murmura :

« Il va venir… »

Il tenta de se rendormir, sachant que le sommeil lui épargnerait la douleur, mais cela ne fut pas. Il se mit alors à penser. À penser à ce qu'il avait fait toute sa vie ? Peut-être… Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais, perdu au milieu d'une forêt, est-ce qu'un soigneur aurait l'idée de venir ? Sûrement pas… Qui se souciait vraiment d'un cavalier wyverne traître, hein ? À part Artur…

Cormag se répétait inlassablement cette phrase pour tenter de pallier sa souffrance. Artur allait venir. Oui et il le soignerait. Il rit ironiquement en y repensant. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour qui il comptait…

Il avait horriblement mal et cela ne se calmait pas, ça empirait plutôt. La nuit froide ne l'avait pas arrangé et avec la rivière juste à côté, la température était encore plus basse.

Non, vraiment, que pouvait-il faire sinon espérer ? Ou attendre sa mort ? Il n'avait même pas encore vengé son frère ! Il devait vivre !

Voyant sans doute le monologue intérieur qui ravageait son maître, Genarog alla prendre un peu d'eau dans sa gueule et, avec lenteur à cause de ses faiblesses, la laissa couler sur le visage du jeune homme qui profita de cette fraîcheur, avalant ce qu'il pouvait comme il pouvait.

Un nœud se noua dans la gorge du blond. Il ne pleurerait pas, non, il était encore trop fier et en trop 'bonne' santé.

Artur viendrait et il le soignerait… C'était son seul espoir. Son seul ami aussi dans cette guerre insensée… Il ne voulait pas mourir sans l'avoir remercié d'avoir été aussi gentil avec un traître, d'avoir été si compréhensif et surtout, d'avoir bien voulu le croire. Il ne voulait pas mourir sans lui avoir au moins dit qu'il le remerciait pour tout et l'admirait pour sa bonté d'âme…

Combien de fois Artur était-il venu lui parler ? Parfois, c'était juste pour prendre des nouvelles, d'autres fois, pour se confier à lui. Il était venu une fois en lui disant que Joshua le tuait à la tâche pour l'entraînement, ou que Lute passait son temps à 'étudier' ses réactions face à ses phobies et beaucoup d'autres choses qui faisaient sourire le lancier. Ils riaient tous deux, se détendant et oubliant la guerre et parfois, rarement même, c'était Cormag qui se confiait.

Il expliquait au moine qu'il avait encore une douleur en pensant qu'il avait trahi sa patrie, même si celle-ci était devenue folle. Il lui révéla que brandir sa lance face aux soldats de Grado lui déchirait le cœur et que pourtant, il restait sur le champ de bataille, ne pouvant se passer de brandir une lance. Il lui expliquait aussi que, seul au monde maintenant, il ne pouvait compter sur personne à part sa wyverne et le moine et cela l'attristait.

Dans ces moments-là, Artur l'écoutait attentivement, le sourire empli de compassion et le regard très doux. Il hochait la tête, attendant que son interlocuteur ait fini de se confier dans le plus grand silence.

Dans ces moments-là, il trouvait toujours le mot de réconfort, celui qui réchauffe le cœur et encourage. Oui, Artur savait comment y faire pour consoler quelqu'un et lui donner la force de toujours y croire.

Le wyverne ne voulait pas mourir sans dire au jeune homme à quel point son soutien l'avait aidé, à quel point sa présence lui avait été indispensable, à quel point il lui était redevable. À quel point il lui était cher…

À quel point il l'aimait.

* * *

Dans sa tente, Artur faisait les cent pas. Il ne voulait pas croire à la mort de son ami. Non ! Il était vivant, forcément ! Attendant quelque part qu'on vienne le soigner…

Le moine prenait cette affaire extrêmement à cœur. Il connaissait les dilemmes et les peurs qui agitaient le cœur de son ami il savait que si ce dernier agonisait, il attendait son arrivée, son secours, pas celui des autres. Il avait le sentiment que c'était son devoir, ou même plus. Il avait le sentiment que, s'il n'allait pas aider son ami, il commettait une horrible trahison.

Il s'assit sur un bord de la couchette et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait si peur que son ami ne survive pas avant son arrivée ! Il avait si peur qu'il soit… mort…

Cela le torturait. Il ne savait pas et se rongeait les sangs. Il n'écoutait plus ce qu'on lui disait et il avait même été assez violent dans ses mots alors que Lute l'avait abordé. Elle s'était contentée de hocher la tête et de partir, laissant Artur avec son inquiétude.

Il finit par sortir prendre l'air. Le matin était frais et cela lui faisait du bien mais… Cela ne devait pas arranger les blessures du cavalier wyverne.

Il secoua la tête. Si seulement il avait une idée d'où pouvait être tombé son ami… Cela faisait déjà un jour. Il erra pendant un moment entre les tentes, espérant un miracle ou qu'en savait-il ? Il avait beau espérer rien ne venait.

Il interrogea les pégases, implorant un peu d'aide. Ils survolèrent les alentours pendant un long moment à la recherche de la wyverne et du cavalier. Un animal aussi gros qu'une wyverne ne pouvait guère passer inaperçu. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien. Ils ne voyaient strictement rien. Inutile de préciser que, quand ils mirent pied à terre, une heure plus tard, Artur était dans un état d'affolement plus qu'avancé. Une nuit et une matinée déjà que Cormag était seul ! Plus de douze heures !

Il se surprit à s'emporter contre les pégases, leur reprochant de n'avoir pas correctement cherché, mais Joshua le calma rapidement. Il ne lui proposa pas, comme à son habitude, un 'petit pari', mais il se contenta de l'emmener se passer la tête sous l'eau. Ensuite, il le conduisit dans sa tente en l'assurant qu'il allait demander aux dirigeants de Renais d'envoyer une patrouille pour secourir Cormag.

Artur se calma un instant, acquiesçant silencieusement et le regard perdu vers le sol. Il n'était pas vraiment capable de réfléchir et s'il avait été un peu plus lucide, il aurait noté quelque part qu'il lui fallait remercier l'épéiste à la première occasion.

L'après-midi s'écoula. Ayant dépassé le stade de l'inquiétude qui devient agressive, le moine demeurait silencieux et ne réagissait presque à rien. Il ne pensait qu'à son ami qu'il devait retrouver, qu'il devait soigner, qu'il devait sauver. Il était en quelque sorte dans un état de léthargie et rien ne pouvait l'en sortir, excepté quand il entendait prononcer le nom de Cormag.

Et puis la nuit arriva. Joshua passa rapidement, prévint Artur qu'un petit groupe avait été envoyé sans succès et qu'un autre partirait le lendemain. Le moine ne réagit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête silencieusement. Cormag ne survivrait pas une nuit de plus…

« Artur… Ne vous rongez pas trop les sangs… On va le retrouver. »

Artur hocha la tête. Joshua s'approcha et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, se voulant rassurant.

« Dormez, Artur. La nuit porte conseil. »

Le moine acquiesça, toujours silencieusement. Joshua lui lança un regard compréhensif et quitta la tente en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Artur s'allongea sur la couchette et ferma les yeux, priant de toutes ses forces. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre et le guider vers son ami… Si seulement…

Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Quand il se réveilla en sursaut après un cauchemar, la nuit était noire et il n'y avait aucun bruit, excepté son souffle rapide. Il avait fait un affreux cauchemar. Affreux. Il voyait Cormag, gisant sur le sol, dans son sang et… mort. Artur secoua la tête et se passa la main sur le visage, se rendant tout à coup compte qu'il pleurait.

Il était à bout. Quoi de plus normal que de pleurer dans ce cas ? Il se mit à croire que Cormag était bel et bien mort. Il s'imagina les jours futurs sans le wyverne et ses larmes ne se calmèrent pas. Il se releva et ne prit même pas la peine de se couvrir un peu avant de quitter le camp, laissant la Lumière le guider.

Il déambula un long moment, tombant dans des trous, se griffant aux arbres, se faisant parfois attaquer par des monstres ou surprendre par des brigands. Mais il continuait, inlassablement, ignorant les blessures, ignorant la douleur et le sang qui coulait d'une coupure à sa joue. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, qu'un seul leitmotiv qui le tenait debout. Après deux heures à errer ainsi, il se rendit compte qu'il était assoiffé. Dans l'état où il était, peu habillé, il n'avait rien emmené, excepté son bâton de soin.

Il s'écroula en plein milieu d'une clairière et se remit à pleurer. Il ne le trouverait jamais… Jamais… Cormag allait mourir en attendant désespérément sa venue ! Il ne pourrait pas le sauver…

Il fit lentement silence, tentant de se calmer, mais cela ne fut pas très utile. Il tiqua en entendant un bruit d'eau. Au moins, pensait-il, il pourrait boire un peu…

Il se releva difficilement et se dirigea vers le cours d'eau. Arrivé au bord, il but longuement, ne prêtant pas attention à son visage un peu sale de sang et de poussière. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant passer dans l'eau un morceau de tissu. Puis deux. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Intrigué, il remonta la rivière.

* * *

Du côté de Cormag, la situation n'était pas mieux. L'état du jeune homme avait bien empiré et il était maintenant dans une sorte de semi coma. C'était Genarog qui, comprenant que la situation était réellement critique, avait eu l'idée de se servir des habits de rechange dans la sacoche de selle. Elle les déchirait en lambeaux et les déposait dans l'eau, laissant ensuite le courant les emporter. Elle savait que la rivière menait à un petit lac près du campement.

Quand l'animal aperçut le moine marcher droit vers eux, elle tenta de se redresser mais n'en put rien.

« Cormag ! Genarog ! Enfin ! »

Artur se précipita auprès du jeune homme et s'apprêtait à le soigner, mais Genarog l'arrêta. Il mit une seconde à comprendre qu'elle demandait à être guérie avant.

« Comme ça tu pourras aller chercher du secours ! »

Artur y mit toute son âme et, quand la wyverne fut en état, elle s'élança vers le ciel. Le moine se tourna ensuite face au jeune homme et son cœur se figea en le voyant dans cet état. Il se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas été plus rapide…

Il soigna d'abord sa tête, puis sa poitrine, ôtant la flèche le plus délicatement possible, les jambes et enfin les bras. Il était exténué, mais il se força à rester un peu éveillé, histoire de voir si Cormag se réveillait.

« Cormag ! Réveillez-vous ! Dites quelque chose ! Cormag ! Je vous en prie ! »

Toujours affolé, Artur avait maintenant peur qu'il fût trop tard et que ses soins eussent été inutiles. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il posa sa tête contre le torse, retenant ses gémissements de douleur.

« Cormag… S'il vous plaît… Dites quelque chose… Je vous en prie…

- A… Ar… »

Le moine se redressa d'un coup, les yeux pleins d'espoir et ses larmes devenant des larmes de joie. Il observa le visage de Cormag, il souriait légèrement, encore tout endolori. Il fit un effort surhumain pour lever son bras et passer sa main derrière la tête d'Artur, le ramenant contre lui. Le moine ne chercha même pas à comprendre, trop heureux de ce dénouement.

Ils s'évanouirent bientôt, tous les deux exténués.

* * *

Lorsque, le lendemain matin, Artur ouvrit les yeux, il était dans sa tente, allongé sur son lit de fortune. Il n'avait plus aucune blessure et tout à coup, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il se passa les mains sur le visage et se redressa. Il s'habilla décemment et se leva ensuite pour rejoindre la tente de Cormag d'un pas trop rapide qui trahissait son appréhension.

Quand il souleva le rideau et entra, il fut incroyablement soulagé en le voyant endormi sous une couverture. Il avait encore quelques bandages sur le bras et au torse (il était torse nu) mais il respirait doucement et avait le visage serein. Artur s'approcha et s'écroula aux pieds du lit en bénissant la Lumière de l'avoir aidé et d'avoir sauvé son ami il était si soulagé. Il prit la main du jeune homme et la serra dans les siennes.

Enfin, enfin ils allaient pouvoir se reposer.

Il se releva et s'assit sur une chaise qu'il avait au préalable rapprochée de la tête de lit. Ainsi, il veillerait sur le wyverne. Il entendit, dehors, Genarog grogner et il sourit. Tout était redevenu normal. C'était si reposant.

Il resta un long moment immobile, silencieux et observant calmement le jeune homme endormi.

Dans l'après-midi, ce fut au tour de Cormag de se réveiller. Il ne fut pas aussi calme qu'Artur et se redressa d'un bond. Il regarda tout autour de lui affolé. Il comprit où il se trouvait et se calma progressivement. Il se tâta histoire de savoir si toutes ses blessures étaient guéries et, enfin, il remarqua le moine assoupi sur la chaise au pied de son lit et sourit, conciliant.

Il avait dû mourir d'inquiétude vu son visage nimbé de larmes et abîmé de coupures quand il était arrivé dans la forêt. Il baissa les yeux, désolé d'avoir été la source de tant de problèmes… Il se rallongea et prit la main du moine, n'ayant pas oublié ses réflexions durant son 'agonie'.

Il se souvenait qu'il avait compris à quel point Artur lui était cher et il se l'avouait maintenant, il devait en être amoureux. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il tant envie de le prendre contre lui, de l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif et surtout, de le rendre heureux pour ne plus jamais voir une larme courir sur ses joues ?

Cormag attendrait calmement et silencieusement que son ami se réveille et, quand cela serait fait, il prit la décision de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Ce moment ne fut pas long à attendre. À peine une demi-heure plus tard, le moine remuait les paupières et se frottait les yeux. Cormag s'en amusa discrètement. Quand Artur remarqua que son ami s'était réveillé, il se précipita et s'assit au bord du lit.

« Cormag ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous n'avez plus mal ? Vos blessures ne…

- Artur. »

Le ton, trop différent du ton habituel, intrigua Artur qui se tut.

« Cormag ?

- Je peux vous dire merci ?

- Ah euh… Évidemment, mais…

- Vous ne me laissez pas parler.

- Excusez-moi, Cormag… »

Cormag souriait, amusé. Artur, quant à lui, affichait un sourire un peu gêné. Il soupira ensuite.

« Je suis si heureux de vous savoir en vie, tout de même… J'ai vraiment eu très peur. La plus grande peur de ma vie si j'ose dire ! ajouta-t-il en riant.

- Je vous demande pardon, Artur. J'ai eu un instant d'inattention et je me suis fait avoir. Je me demandais où vous étiez et je m'inquiétais.

- Oh ? Je… »

Artur sursauta quand Cormag se redressa pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le moine se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il commençait à rougir en plus !

« Quand j'étais dans cette forêt, à agonir, la seule chose qui m'a donné le courage de me battre était que je voulais vous revoir.

- Me… revoir ?

- Vous êtes l'être le plus cher qu'il me reste. Je n'ai personne à part vous et Genarog, et seul, à mourir lentement, je n'ai pensé qu'à vous. Je savais que vous viendriez me soigner.

- Cormag… Qu… Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ?

- Que je t'aime, Artur. »

Le susnommé sursauta et s'écarta du jeune homme.

« Mais ! Je ne peux pas ! Je suis moine et vous êtes un homme…

- Tu ne nies pas ? Cela veut dire que tu m'aimes ? »

Artur secoua la tête, choqué.

« Cormag… Vous êtes un excellent ami, mais…

- Tu sais Artur, je crois que depuis la mort de Glen, tu es la seule personne qui a su me faire sourire. Tu as toujours eu le mot réconfortant quand j'en avais besoin, toujours su m'expliquer et me faire comprendre que je ne pouvais pas en vouloir aux autres de me craindre… Je crois que sans toi, je serais déjà parti pour ma vendetta, seul avec Genarog. Et je serais certainement déjà mort.

- Cormag…

- Artur, je voulais juste te le dire. Histoire de pouvoir mourir en paix la prochaine fois. Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissant. »

Artur demeurait silencieux, cherchant à assimiler. Aimer… Cormag ? ça ne le dégoûtait pas non, mais… il était moine.

« Je… Mais je… Je suis un moine et…

- Cela a-t-il vraiment tant d'importance ? »

Artur hocha la tête et soupira. Est-ce que ça avait tant d'importance, oui. C'était bien la question. Après tout… ce n'était pas parce qu'il aimait un homme qu'il n'aiderait plus les gens et qu'il changerait radicalement. Il pouvait bien… s'avouer ses sentiments lui aussi.

« Tu hésites beaucoup, hein ?

- …

- Cela ne me dérange pas. Si tu veux, je peux te laisser du temps pour réfléchir, ou nous pouvons simplement rester amis. »

Artur se passa la main sur le visage. Rester amis ? Après tout ça ? ça semblait impossible… Aurait-il été dans un tel état si Cormag n'était réellement qu'un ami ? Est-ce que par hasard, il l'aimait sans jamais s'en être vraiment rendu compte ? Cela semblait plus que plausible…

Leur relation avait commencé par la fascination qu'il éprouvait pour la wyverne et, au fur et à mesure, c'était la présence de Cormag qu'il appréciait le plus. Cormag ne se moquait jamais de lui comme certain pouvait le faire. Il respectait sa classe de moine et lui parlait toujours respectueusement.

« Artur ?

- Je… Je dois être franc avec vous, Cormag… »

Le blond demeurait silencieux, attendant une réponse avec impatience.

« Je crois… que je vous considère plus qu'un ami. Non, cela est certain. Vous êtes plus qu'un ami. Mais de là à savoir si je vous aime… Je n'en suis pas certain, peut-être. »

Le lancier hocha la tête et sourit légèrement.

« Assied-toi là, près de moi, s'il te plaît et… tutoie-moi aussi. »

Artur tiqua. C'était vrai tiens. Malgré une conversation aussi intime, il conservait le vouvoiement. Etait-ce une preuve de respect pour son vis-à-vis ? Une preuve qu'il l'aimait ?

Il se reprit et alla s'asseoir près du wyverne. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire.

« J'ai un moyen pour que tu en sois sûr.

- Ah bon ? »

Artur fronça les sourcils, sentant qu'on lui tendait un piège. Il avait appris, à force de se faire berner par Joshua, à reconnaître une entourloupe quand elle l'approchait…

Il ne chercha pas à l'éviter cependant et, quand il sentit que le wyverne le prenait dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec force et chaleur, il ne se sentit pas idiot d'avoir été eu, mais plutôt détendu. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire.

« C'est ton moyen, Cormag ? Pour être sûr ? »

Le susnommé esquissa un sourire et prit le visage du moine dans ses mains avant de l'embrasser, posant simplement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Artur se mit instantanément à rougir et voulut s'écarter par réflexe, mais Cormag ne le lâcha pas. Heureusement se dit-il après, parce que quand il sentit la suite, c'était bien plus qu'agréable. Cormag avait passé un bras autour de son dos tandis que la main de l'autre se perdait dans ses cheveux en bataille. Mais ce n'était pas le plus agréable en fait. Ce qu'il préférait, c'était le baiser, le contact de sa langue dans sa bouche et contre la sienne.

Il ignora la rougeur qui venait imprégner ses joues, il ignora aussi son statut de moine, il ignora le fait qu'on pouvait les surprendre et se laissa totalement porter. Il accrocha un bras au torse de son vis-à-vis, l'autre s'enroulant timidement autour de son cou.

Quand Cormag rompit le baiser, Artur se rendit compte qu'il était à bout de souffle. Haletant, il détourna le regard, encore un peu gêné. Cormag posa sa main sur sa joue pour ramener son regard vers lui, mais s'étonna :

« Ta peau est extrêmement douce…

- Ah euh… »

Artur se maudit de rougir encore. Il n'était pas une jeune fille enfin…

« C'est que je la frotte avec des feuilles de manon.

- Ça te réussi. »

Le moine acquiesça, pensif. Il sursauta quand il sentit le visage de Cormag tout près du sien, ce dernier caressant ses joues de ses lèvres.

« Mais…

- J'en profite. »

Artur ferma les yeux. Protester pour la forme devenait un peu usant… Il esquissa un sourire et profita lui aussi des caresses. C'était agréable. Quand Cormag s'arrêta pour le reprendre dans ses bras, il lâcha un murmure d'étonnement.

« Hm… Je suis sûr moi.

- …

- Tu m'aimes vraiment.

- … Oui. Je t'aime. »

Artur se répéta ces mots dans la tête. Comprenant maintenant le pourquoi de son angoisse des jours précédents, comprenant pourquoi il avait paniqué à un tel point. Il comprit tout et enlaça à son tour le blond, le serrant fort, ayant tout à coup peur de le perdre.

« Je… Je te demande pardon de ne pas être venu te sauver plus tôt. Je t'ai cherché pourtant ! Je…

- Tu t'en veux ? Il ne faut pas. Je suis vivant, regarde. »

Artur ne bougea et resta contre Cormag. Cette chaleur… Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus s'en passer.

« Oui… Tu es vivant, mais tu as beaucoup souffert…

- Toi aussi, Artur. Alors arrête de culpabiliser. Soit personne n'est coupable, soit nous le sommes tous les deux.

- …

- En fait c'est l'archer le coupable.

- Oui… Si tu veux…

- Tu m'embrasses ? »

Artur sursauta. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ce genre de choses… Il se sépara un peu de Cormag pour exaucer son désir. Ils partagèrent un nouveau baiser, tout aussi passionné que le précédent.

Tout à coup, la situation s'inversa et ce fut Artur allongé sur le lit. Légèrement inquiet quant à la suite, il voulut se redresser, mais les mains de Cormag, rapides, avaient déjà dégagé son cou de tout vêtement pour laisser leur propriétaire le couvrir de baiser.

Artur ferma les yeux. C'était trop bon pour qu'il ait la force de s'en aller… Vraiment trop bon. Il soupira, ne se rendant même pas compte à quel point il encourageait le blond à continuer. Cormag le remarquait bien : son futur 'amant' ne voyait rien venir. Il esquissa un sourire, déposant un dernier baiser dans le cou avant de remonter et de laisser une de ses mains s'affairer sur le torse.

« Aah ! »

Cormag sourit et mordilla le lobe d'oreille du moine. Il venait de gémir au contact de ses mains sur ses tétons.

« Cormag… Attends, on peut nous…

- Je ne peux pas… »

Artur lâcha un nouveau gémissement, mais cette fois-ci, c'était au contact d'une main un peu plus bas que sa ceinture. Il tenta de s'échapper, ne se sentant pas prêt du tout pour ça, mais à nouveau, quelques baisers et caresses suffirent à le vaincre.

« Cormag… »

Le blond ferma les yeux, ne se retenant pas. Bien entendu, il serait doux, il se doutait que ce devait être la première fois pour Artur avec un homme et il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

Les joues déjà rouges de plaisir, Artur avait placé sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un peu les gémissements qui lui échappaient. Il ne put retenir grand chose quand une des mains baladeuses entra sous son pantalon, sur sa peau. Il se cambra d'un coup, surpris, étonné et appréciant ce nouveau contact.

Il secoua la tête, sentant son corps s'engourdir et ses sens s'affoler. Il se mit à gémir plus souvent, ayant de plus en plus de mal à se taire. Cormag ne s'arrêta pas là et se plaça bien au-dessus de lui. Il le couvrait de baiser, capturant parfois ses lèvres plus longtemps pour étouffer les gémissements plus forts dus aux pressions exercées par sa main. Son autre bras enroulait le jeune homme tout contre lui.

Le wyverne appréciait grandement les réactions d'Artur. Il l'entourait de ses bras, s'accrochant à son cou et ne rechignait jamais pour partager un baiser, toujours plus passionné.

« Aaah… Cormag, je… Continue, je… »

Le blond sourit et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

« Tu languis ?

- Co… Cormag… »

Le jeune homme comprit le message et sa main arrêta ses petits jeux. Il acheva de baisser le pantalon tandis qu'il présentait au jeune homme deux doigts au bord de ses lèvres. Voyant un regard où perçait l'incertitude en plus d'un désir grandissant, Cormag lança doucement :

« Fais-moi confiance. »

Artur ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Il savait bien que jamais Cormag ne lui ferait de mal. Ce dernier en fut touché. Il avait cru que le moine serait plus réticent, ayant peur de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Rassuré et encouragé, le wyverne l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Après, je les mettrais en toi, pour détendre un peu, sinon, je te ferais mal… »

Artur acquiesça d'un regard. Quand Cormag jugea que c'était assez, il serra le roux contre lui, glissant sa main bien plus bas. Il écarta les jambes d'Artur, se plaçant entre et l'embrassa passionnément tout en entrant le premier doigt. Surpris, Artur gémit plus fortement, mais cela fut étouffé par le baiser. Il crispa un peu les yeux et ses mains accrochées au dos du wyverne. Ce n'était pas agréable, c'était plutôt étrange.

Cormag alla lui mordiller la jugulaire, continuant de le détendre le temps qu'il s'habitue. Après un court instant, il entra le second doigt et n'attendit pas avant de les bouger. Artur se crispa d'un coup, surpris de toutes ces sensations. Cormag sourit et continua ses mouvements, cherchant le point qui emmènerait son amant dans les étoiles.

« Ah ! Ah, je… »

Artur avait poussé un gémissement bref et très clair Cormag sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait. Il joua un moment sur ce point, adorant sentir les ongles du roux griffer son dos et surtout, adorant voir ses formes d'éphèbe se tordre lascivement, la tête rejetée en arrière.

« Cormag ! »

Le susnommé arrêta avec ses doigts un peu avant qu'Artur ne perde totalement pieds. Il retira lentement ses doigts, entendant le soupir surmonté d'un zeste de déception de son amant. Il se plaça un peu mieux.

« Tu es prêt ?

- Je… Oui… »

Cormag embrassa langoureusement Artur et entra en lui, doucement et lentement et surtout, en l'empêchant de quitter ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un débarque dans la tente même si Genarog montait la garde. Une fois jusqu'au bout, il s'arrêta et écouta les soupirs gémissants d'Artur. Il tentait de s'habituer à cette nouvelle présence, bien plus imposante, et haletait rapidement.

Puis, sentant que l'on se détendait, Cormag osa un mouvement bref et doux. Artur répondit. Ce fut le signal de départ d'une danse au rythme qui monta en crescendo. Le lancier donna d'abord des coups brefs qui gagnèrent en force lentement. Les gémissements du jeune homme suivirent ce rythme et il fallut bientôt que Cormag l'embrasse continuellement pour éviter d'être entendu de trop.

Le rythme, d'abord facilement suivi par Artur, finit par le dépasser complètement et c'est à ce moment qu'il se mit à voir les étoiles à chaque nouveau coup en lui. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir avoué ses sentiments, il était aux anges, planant dans un ciel magnifique.

Tout à coup, il se sentit différent. Ses yeux se voilèrent et il ne comprit pas, mais l'instant suivant, il avait l'impression d'être en extase. Cormag lui donna un dernier coup, le faisant jouir et le suivit en même temps.

Ensuite ce fut un grand silence seulement interrompu par les halètements et les derniers gémissements du roux.

Pantelant, Artur s'enfonça dans l'oreiller et s'écroula sur le simili de matelas. Cormag s'allongea à ses côtés et le blottit contre lui. Artur ne protesta pas. Les yeux fermés et encore un peu haletant, il se disait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à dormir.

« Je ne te propose pas un second tour, mon Artur…

- Ah… Pas ici c'est certain… Mais merci, Cormag. J'ai beaucoup aimé. »

Le blond enfouit son visage dans les cheveux bouclés et murmura :

« C'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir une âme aussi pure. Sinon, tu ne serais jamais venu vers moi et je serais toujours seul.

- Cormag…

- Je t'aime, Artur. Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi. »

Un instant s'écoula encore.

« Quand la guerre sera finie, je pourrais rester près de toi, à Renais ?

- Bien entendu. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses… »

Les deux amants sourirent et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

* * *

À l'entrée de la tente, Genarog affichait une expression, qui, pour une wyverne, semblait être de la bienveillance. À côté d'elle, un certain épéiste aux cheveux rouges affichait un large sourire.

« Dis donc, Genarog, murmura-t-il, si tu n'avais pas été là pour venir me chercher, on aurait raté ça ! »

* * *

Voilà ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! pliiiiz, des reviews :3


End file.
